


Regarding Jack

by jessies_girl



Series: Jack [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Age Swap, BAMF Jared Padalecki, BAMF Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, F/M, Jack's Past, Jensen in danger, M/M, Minor Character Death, Old Friends, Older Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Younger Jensen Ackles, past catching up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Two years have passed since the events of "Jack". Jensen is adding the finishing touches to his studies when all of a sudden a face from Jack's past appears, turning his world upside down. At the same time, one of JD's men escapes from jail, putting everyone around Jensen at risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series. I strongly advise to read part one "Jack" to know everything that has happened so far.

Jared was enjoying the rhythmic patter of his feet on the tar, perfectly synchronized with even respiration that filled his lungs with the oxygen of the cool morning air. Jensen was running at his side, always half a step ahead of him. When the joint morning run had become a routine between them, Jared had learned that despite Jensen's slightly shorter frame his stride and natural pace actually exceeded his own. They had adapted, Jared picking up his pace a little while Jensen slowed himself a bit, but Jensen's competitiveness made it impossible for him to fall behind. Jensen's subconscious always needed to have the slight edge and Jared was more than happy to have Jensen trust him with watching his back, so to say.

It had been two years ago on the day that Judge Ferris had announced Jensen's sentence, meaning his probation was up now and Jensen was truly a free man. He'd have to walk in to meet with his case worker one last time. The meeting had been scheduled for early afternoon, so Jensen could use the morning to finalize his diploma at university. He'd handed in his grand essay three weeks ago and was to learn today about its outcome. Jared didn't doubt Jensen had gone through it with flying colors but his friend was nervous nonetheless. It was obvious to the experienced SWAT member because Jensen just couldn't keep his adapted pace today. He kept losing himself in thoughts and fell back into his natural stride, leaving Jared to have to catch up with him every now and then. When he dashed ahead for the seventh time in the last two miles, Jared had had enough. He sprinted up and passed by Jensen and forced him to stop by blocking his way.

  
"What's up, Jare," Jensen quizzed his friend as he wiped the sweat of his brow, catching his breath.

  
"I should ask that," Jared replied. "What's it with the running away, dude? Nerves?"

  
Jensen frowned and blinked a few times as if he had to figure out and grasp what Jared meant. After a few moments he shrugged.

  
"I don't know. I just had this weird feeling right when I woke up. Probably trying to run it off. But I wasn't trying to piss you off."

Jensen started walking a few steps before turning back to his partner. "I can't even read the feeling, you know? Yes, I do find out today whether or not I successfully concluded my studies and thus whether I get to bug your ass at work, too..."

  
Jared chuckled at Jensen's words, but Jensen wasn't done yet.

  
"... But it doesn't worry me. I know I passed. I can't not have, ya know?"

  
Jared looked at Jensen's face, flushed from the running, sweat making the short hair stick in directions Jensen never intended them to go in.

  
"You're an arrogant bastard," Jared muttered with a grin.

  
"Nah," Jensen exhaled. "Just confident." He winked at Jared who answered with an eye roll. They started walking on, kicking off the home stretch, the last mile. "I also don't think it's because I have to show up and meet with the probation guy, cos today is the last day of it. No more Damocles sword hanging over me. It's something I can't put my finger on and I don't know if I like it."

  
Jared took in Jensen's words, but he couldn't figure out what else could cause Jensen being on edge. He checked his watch. In about an hour he had to report in for duty and Jensen had to get ready to head to university.

  
"Come on, Jay. Race you home," Jared suggested, knowing full well that if he said race, Jensen would race. And Jensen wasn't going easy on anyone, which is why Jared thought he was such a great running partner. He always pushed him to the limits which Jared felt helped him on the job, too. Chad had long time already complained he couldn't best Jared's trial times anymore, which bugged Chad to no ends.

  
"Off we go," Jensen agreed and wasted no moment to hit the pace. Jared knew better than to give Jensen a head start but no matter how much he pushed himself, today was not the day he'd beat Jensen at almost sprinting the last mile.

  
Half an hour later Jared stepped out of the shower to find Jensen sipping his coffee bare chested. He'd showered first and dressed in a well cut anthracite colored jeans. His black button down shirt, which he would roll up the sleeves to the elbows, was hanging over a chair. Jared chuckled. Jensen looked up and frowned at him.

  
"What's with the skin, Jay?"

  
"Safety measures," Jensen explained and shrugged.

  
"Hm," Jared huffed. "You sure that's safe?" He winked and added a leer to his expression. Jensen rolled his eyes.

  
"Yes. Means I can't get any stains on the shirt."

  
"Dude, the shirt is black. Off hand I can only think of one thing that'd stain that," Jared replied, unable to help himself. Jensen actually blushed slightly and shook his head. He finished his coffee and proceeded to don the mentioned fabric, well aware that Jared's eyes followed his every move.

  
After smoothing down the last creases, Jensen grabbed his backpack, keys and helmet. He was going to ride his mountain bike into town where - after learning if his work got accepted or not - he'd inform Jared's superior about it, since they indicated interest in getting him to help in some ways and finally meet up with his sister Mackenzie, who had agreed to helping Jensen picking out a present for Jared's upcoming birthday. Of course Jared didn't know about that part of Jensen meeting his sister.

  
"Just make sure you get to work on time, Jare. I don't wanna hear any complaints from Charlie. You know he'd always blame me," Jensen smiled and opened the door. Jared chuckled and wrapped the younger man in a big hug.

  
"Go get them, Zorro," he husked into Jensen's ear and then pressed a quick kiss on his temple. Jensen snorted in response. He should never have told Jared that despite loving Batman he thought Zorro was the bigger hero, because while Batman also had no superpowers, he did have lots of fancy gadgets, whereas Zorro only had his sword, his horse and his wit. Now everytime he was wearing black, Jared dug out the Zorro card.

  
Once Jensen was out the door, Jared worked on getting himself ready for his own work. His shift would start in an hour so he had no time to waste. Jared felt a bit sorry that his shift didn't allow for him to hook up with Jensen after picking up his results at university. Jared doubted it'd be negative so he'd have loved to celebrate with him a bit. He had valid replacement though, with Jensen's sister - who decided to take a leaf out of her brother's book and study criminal law - Mackenzie insisting of meeting with Jensen at university. Jared had the distinct feeling that she just wanted to show off her brother.

  
Not that Mackenzie needed an interesting big brother to find friends. She was well liked one way or another. But Jared knew sometimes she used him to tell a suitor she wasn't interested. Other times it would be to make her current crush jealous. Jensen knew all that, though, because Mackenzie always let him know. She even asked Jared to help her out occasionally. Jared chuckled at the memory.

  
He remembered one ill fated Friday night where Kenzie had asked Jared for permission to borrow Jensen and the boys had agreed as long as Jared tagged along. Kenzie's crush, Alex, had been ready to pick a fight with Jensen until Kenzie finally revealed that Jensen was her brother, which had prompted her friend Eloise to try her luck with Jensen. Eventually, when Eloise didn't pick up on any polite hint of Jensen's that he wasn't interested, Jared had walked up to them and cleared up her unwillingness to take no for an answer by kissing Jensen on the lips. Eloise had watched, open mouth, and Jared told her while Jensen was in fact bi, he was in a relationship with him. Eloise's facial expression had been priceless.

  
The ringing of his phone pulled Jared from the memory. Quickly he picked it off the table and answered.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Dude, you got two minutes to get your scrawny ass in my car or you can freaking walk to work. Can't you leave your fingers off your Ken doll for once in the morning?" Chad didn't sound amused. A quick check on his watch told Jared that he must be waiting for him for over five minutes already.

  
"Shit, sorry, man. I'll be down in a sec. Lost track of time," Jared apologized and grabbed his things.

  
"I bet you did," Chad grunted.

  
"No, no, no," Jared hastily corrected. "Not what you think. Jay's left a good while ago already. Be down now."

  
Snatching his duffel which was always next to the door, Jared only double checked if he had his keys and then pulled the door closed behind him. He didn't care if Chad believed him or not. Chad had long ago accepted Jensen into their friendship, despite being rather hostile to begin with. But there were reasons. And Jensen had managed -step by step- to convince Chad that he was worth Jared's and ultimately Chad's friendship.

  
*******

 

"Jensen!"

  
Jensen halted and turned around to see his sister walking up to him with quick steps. He smiled. Mackenzie pulled him into a tight hug and -as was her habit- smelled his neck.

  
"You using Jared's cologne again?" She grinned. Jensen just shrugged.

  
"Ran out of mine. I got that pesky little sister that insists on buying me cologne and she forgot. What's a man to do?"

  
Kenzie half heartedly punched Jensen on his arm. "Stop whining, Butch. I got your refill in my bag here. There's two, so make sure you tell me when the one's up, okay? Not that I don't like smelling Jared on you, but I prefer your stench."

  
"Kenzie," Jensen growled warningly and his sister laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

  
"Oh, you shaved. Did it work?"

  
"Did what work?" Jensen frowned.

  
"D'uh, did your work get accepted." Kenzie pouted.

  
"Oh, yeah. Yes, it did," Jensen smiled.

  
"Yaaay," Kenzie cheered. "Never doubted it. Bet you kicked it out of the park. Alright, then let's go and celebrate in style." She hooked her arm in Jensen's and started walking, forcing her brother to tag along or risk losing an arm.

  
"Celebrate?" Jensen sounded somewhat panicked.

  
"Coffee," Kenzie explained. "Your meeting with the court officials is...," she checked her watch, "... almost two hours away. And I had breakfast hours ago. I need a refill on coffee and a bite to eat."

  
Mackenzie seemed to know exactly where she wanted to go, so Jensen just smiled and let himself be lead. Soon they were sitting in a medium sized café just outside the university compound and sipped on their steaming coffee.

 

******

 

Captain Charles Whitfield hung up the phone after ending a call that made his blood churn. He sat back in his chair and frowned as he tried to figure out how to handle it and who to tell. And of course who to tell first. This sounded like there could be a whole deal of trouble in store.

  
Mark Pellegrino, a member of Jeffrey Dean Morgan's now famous group, who had been a name on the list that Jensen Ackles had made two years back, had managed to troll his guard and escaped his cell and also the prison compound. He was known to be good friends with Misha Collins, who had attempted to kill Jensen and Jared during the trials two years prior. Charlie was certain that man would not be contempt with having regained his freedom. Jensen would have to be on alert, as well as Jared. They had to find Pellegrino and lock him up for good again as soon as possible. A knock on the door drew Charlie back into the now.

  
"Come in," he called and the door opened to reveal Sergeant Kendrick Sampson.

  
"Morning Cap," Kendrick greeted. "I..."

  
"Stop. Whatever it is, Keni, it can wait. Go do me a favor and assemble the B shift. It's... urgent."

  
Kendrick looked slightly apprehensive and then merely turned to do as he was told. He's been on the team now for two years but whatever had come up, Charlie had never seemed on edge like that. Luckily Kendrick knew where to find Jared, Chad, Mike, Jason and Chris and went there in record time.

 

*******

 

"So, Butch, what's your plans then, now that you're officially a free man?" Mackenzie wet her finger and dabbed up the last crumbs from her croissant.

  
"Well, you know my plans, Kenzie," Jensen replied, watching his sister savor every last bit of the pastry. "I'm going to work with the task force if needed and..."

  
"No, I don't mean that, dummy. I meant with Jared," Kenzie cut him off.

  
"With Jared?" Jensen frowned. "Nothing's changing really, I guess."

  
"So, you don't plan on cementing your commitment then?" Mackenzie looked up and straight into the green eyes of her brother.

  
"I... We never talked about that. I'm quite happy the way things are now. And Jared has never mentioned anything in that line."

  
"Well, ask him."

  
"Kenzie, don't push me. There's over enough time for that. Besides, if Jared and I get officially official you can't use me anymore to scare off unwanted suitors." Jensen grinned when his sister's face fell slightly. She hadn't considered that. For a moment it looked like she was going to reply but then Jensen realized she was staring at something or someone behind him. "Am I boring you?"

  
"What? No. It's just... That woman's been staring at you for the last ten minutes, ever since she came in with that little boy. Do you know her?" Kenzie nodded in direction over Jensen's right shoulder and Jensen took a deep breath. Then her turned slightly to look in the indicated direction to see a brunette bending over talking to her child.

  
"Not sure. I mean, I can't really tell right now and I refuse to stare," Jensen replied turning back to his sister.

  
Kenzie gave a slight eye roll which had her brother chuckle and shake his head while scooping out the remaining cream from his coffee cup. Then Jensen checked his watch and raised an eyebrow.

  
"Right, I think we can slowly but surely get ready to rumble," he announced. Kenzie nodded and got up from her chair. Jensen followed suit, but when he turned he stopped short because the brunette from the table behind them was standing right there, looking at him quizzically. Jensen squinted. She did look familiar somehow but Jensen had no idea why.

  
Mackenzie noticed the tension and looked from her brother to the woman and back. It was quiet for a moment and then the woman spoke and Jensen froze.

  
"Jack?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long wait. Life's been busy and I had some trouble envisioning one scene so the writing didn't flow the way I wanted it to.

"Danneel?"

The woman, Danneel, raised her eyebrows.

"So you remember me, how nice."

Jensen blinked and exchanged a glance with his sister.

"Well, I was not the one who disappeared without a word," he replied. Danneel huffed.

"Right. You're just the reason for it."

"What?" Jensen frowned. Danneel looked at Mackenzie briefly.

"But as I can see you moved on," she sighed. Jensen shook his head and laughed.

"Dani, this is my sister Mackenzie."

Danneel gasped and then frowned. She looked at Mackenzie and then back at Jensen.

"I'm confused, Jack. I thought you didn't have any siblings."

Jensen took a deep breath and then worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "It's a long story, Dani, and I have an appointment that I have to keep in about half an hour. Maybe, if you have the time, you could drop by my place tonight. I can explain, then."

Danneel pondered the offer for a moment and then nodded. Jensen picked a pen from his backpack and wrote down his address and number on a napkin which he handed her.

"Great. How about seven then?"

"Seven is fine. But I will have to bring my son," Dani agreed. Jensen looked at the little boy who was sitting at a table not too far away and tried to make his slice of pie surrender to his efforts with a fork.

"No problem," he nodded and wet his lips. "See you tonight then."

Danneel kept his gaze for the first few steps back to her table and then turned around to join her son. Mackenzie blinked her eyes and then shot a glance at her brother before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the café.

"Who the bleep was that?" She hissed, her disapproval obvious. "And why didn't you correct her on Jack?"

Jensen sighed and pulled his sister to the side. 

"Kenzie, she only knows me as Jack. Jack and her went to school together. We... even went out for a while, until from one day to the other she moved. I don't know if she heard about Jack not being Jack, but I do know it's nothing to tell in a fleeting moment in a public place."

Mackenzie held her brother's gaze for a moment and then relented.

"Okay. But just so you know. I don't like her."

Jensen sighed and briefly studied his feet. "Yeah well, she's not that bad, Kenzie. It's just her father that disliked me."

"Oh? Well, if it's her father who doesn't like you and she moved away, why does she seem peeved at you?"

Jensen took a deep breath and then shrugged. He had no idea. And his sister's pushing made him wonder.

"I really don't know, but maybe I'll find out later. For now I would appreciate your help to pick out a destination, as you promised," he deflected. It was just as well, since they had arrived at the place they'd been heading to.

Kenzie studied her brother for a moment and then smiled, hooking her arm into his and determinedly entering the travel agency with him.

"You'll get the best advice there is, Butch. Your man will love it. I promise."

 

 

*******

 

 

Jensen studied the many brochures the travel agent, a man in his mid fifties, had displayed all over the table in front of them. There were pictures of incredible beaches, inviting looking huts or apartments and breathtaking landscapes. He wouldn't mind going everywhere but he knew they had to start somewhere.

"Cancun," Mackenzie exclaimed and excitedly stabbed the relating brochure with her finger.

"Mexico is a beautiful place to visit," the travel agent replied dutifully. 

Jensen looked at it and then frowned. "I don't know, Kenz."

"Right," Mackenzie nodded, picking up on her brother's hesitation immediately. "How about Key Largos?" Jensen briefly eyed a picture on a pamphlet and then shrugged. Following her brother's gaze, Mackenzie realized what he'd been looking at. "Hawaii?"

"It does look interesting," Jensen shrugged. "I would love to go there. Just not sure about Jared."

"Jared will love it. Especially if you take him to that zipline he'll be elated," she giggled.

"Yeah, he does love that," Jensen grinned. 

"The ziplines there are a real attraction," the agent hastened to throw in. "I can vouch for that from personal experience."

"Awesome," Mackenzie replied, still giggling.

"Just whatever is so funny, Kenzie?" Jensen asked with a slight frown. He knew his sister and she did have a wicked sense of humor.

"Nothing to worry about, Butch," she grinned. "So... Hawaii it is, then?"

Jensen looked at his sister's expectant smirk for a moment and then shrugged.

"The hell, why not? I've never been to Hawaii, so, yeah."

"Terrific!" Mackenzie squealed excitedly and Jensen briefly wondered if she thought they'd take her along.

The travel agent busied himself with presenting Jensen a few catalogs about hotels and locations on the main island and he picked out a hotel overlooking the ocean. With a grin he then accepted the travel documents once they were ready, knowing Jared would love this birthday present.

 

******

 

Charlie sat at his desk in his offices, paperwork on Mark Pellegrino, the jail breaker and member of JD Morgan's crew spread all over it. That man seemed like a nasty piece of work and somehow Charlie wasn't surprised that it was him who'd managed to escape. From what all he read on Pellegrino, the man was an escape artist.

A glance at his watch told him his team would assemble in his office in about fifteen minutes at his request, but Charlie just couldn't find the patience to wait. This escape would ricochet onto his whole team because Pellegrino looking for revenge was a safe bet. 

Two sets of footsteps approached his door and when the Captain looked up he recognized Jensen and his sister. 

"Hey, Charlie," Jensen greeted with a smile before turning to his sister to hug her. "I'll see you later, Kenzie. Thank you for tagging along. Maybe you want to take this home already so Jared doesn't find out before the time."

He handed an oversized envelope to the young woman who took it and the stood on tiptoes to kiss her brother on the cheek.

"I'll keep it safe, Butch," she laughed and then waved at Charlie. "Nice to see you, Captain."

Then she turned around and left and Jensen walked up to Charlie's desk to deposit another envelope in front of the Captain. In doing so, Jensen took in the openly displayed mugshot of Pellegrino and frowned.

"What's that about?" Jensen asked warily.

Charlie took Jensen's envelope - the official paperwork about his probation being over - and put it aside. Then he took a deep breath and let the air out slowly.

"That is about bad news," Charlie explained.

"He escaped," Jensen nodded, immediately knowing where this was going. "It actually surprises me that it took him so long."

"Yeah, but given all the times he pulled that trick already it does surprise me that they let it happen again. You can be sure, Jensen, that there will be consequences. I will see to that."

"Well, he's on the loose now. Won't be easy to catch him again," the younger man replied.

"You wouldn't have any idea where he could hide out?" Charlie asked, a bit of hope swinging in his voice.

"No, sorry. Two years ago I could have told you many spots to check. But those contacts are all still behind bars I take it. I do know one thing, though."

"Yeah?" Charlie looked up eagerly.

"You won't have to look for him. He will look for you. Or rather, me," Jensen stated. "And Jared."

Charlie eyed Jensen who seemed calm and collected. "So we'd better make sure neither of you are alone until he's back behind bars."

"Oh, no, no, no, Charlie," Jensen vehemently shook his head. "He sees any guards on us you won't even find a hair of his head anywhere. He'd take others for trading... like my family, or Jared's. You'd put a target on them."

"I can't just let you two be unprotected, Jensen," Charlie replied in the same manner. "You know we're not just any cops. We can protect people without being obvious. It's our job. And we can..."

"I know. Believe me, I know. But I also know Mark. He'll be careful. But he will want revenge. If not for JD, then for himself. He doesn't care about others unless he can benefit from them."

A knock on the open door made the men look at the newcomers. Chad nodded at Charlie and then smiled at Jensen.

"Hey Cap, hey Jailbird, umm... I mean, Jaybird," he smirked, catching Jensen's irritated eye roll.

"Hey, Taz," Jensen replied with a slight growl. "You're late. I'm officially done with anything jail deserving."

"Don't Taz me," Chad frowned. He hadn't forgotten how Jensen wound him up back when he confronted the man in Jared's apartment to find out if he was really Jensen, or Jack.

"Don't jailbird me," Jensen replied with a smirk. The next moment Chad got a smack to the back of his head.

"Hey," he called, turning to see who the offender was. Jared graced him with a friendly glare. 

"Did you just josh my boyfriend?" 

Chad smirked. "So what if I did? You gonna beat me up for it, string bean?"

"Boys!"

Charlie's voice was just loud enough to stop the good natured banter in his team.

"While I love seeing my men having some fun, I'm afraid we have a more pressing matter at hand," he explained with a serious expression. Immediately the team grasped the mood and Jason closed the door after everyone was in the office.

"What's going on, Cap?" Chris asked on behalf of his team. Charlie picked up the mugshot of Pellegrino and filled them in.

 

******

 

"So, you really think that Pellorino guy is going to try and get back at us instead of making sure he sees the other side of the world before they can lock him up again?"

Jared closed the door to their apartment behind them and tossed the keys onto the side board before kicking his shoes off.

"Pellegrino. Jeez, Jare, one would think with a surname like yours you would make sure not to mess up other folks' names," Jensen shook his head in mock exasperation. "And yes, I know he will. Seen it often enough."

He made his way to the living room and dropped himself down on the couch. 

"Damn, Jare, I'm beat. Do you mind if we order some food? Not sure I can do any dish justice in the kitchen right now." Jensen closed his eyes as he waited for a reply and opened them again when he felt Jared's lips and stubble on his forehead.

"Sure we can order," Jared smiled. "Chinese?"

Jensen cocked his head for a moment and then shook his head. "Nah. Feel like pizza today."

"Your wish is my command," Jared replied and went to to kitchen to fetch the takeaways menu and studied it. A short phone call later he took his place on the couch next to Jensen and reached for the remote control. 

There was some college football but the game was winding down its last seconds. He didn't care much for the talk show the next channel offered and briefly wondered if he should leave it on the Disney Channel with the reruns of Zorro, but he felt Jensen's eyes on him, trying to pierce his brain, so he settled for the documentary on panthers. Apparently Jensen hadn't forgotten his little Zorro joke in the morning.

About five minutes in their watching, their door bell rang. The men exchanged a glance. It was too early for the food to be delivered. Jared shrugged slightly and Jensen sighed as he got to his feet and walked to the front door to check the peep hole.

Upon recognizing the visitors, he looked at Jared and raised his eyebrows. Then he wordlessly opened the door and let in Jason, Chris and Chad. 

"Thought we'd see if you boys are up for a movie night," Jason said in way of greeting. "Found some people on the way who were looking for you, Jay."

"For me?" Jensen frowned.

"Come on in, Ma'am. We all don't bite. Jay included," Jason continued and walked past Jensen, Chad and Chris in tow, to take their seats on any available couch or chair.

After the boys had now cleared the door way, Jensen recognized his friends must have come across Danneel and her son and helped them find the correct apartment. Over the whole Pellegrino excitement, Jensen had all but forgotten about his invitation.

"Hey Dani, won't you come in? You, too, little man," he said as cheerfully as he could manage.

Danneel slowly made her way inside, her son clinging tightly to her hand and trying to hide behind his mother. Obviously a strange apartment and five strange men did that to the kid.

"You always have a party when you want to explain your actions, Jack?"

Danneel looked at Jensen's friends who all seemed to freeze when she said his name. Jensen swallowed and shared a fleeting glance with one of the men. A glance that managed to take out some of the tension that had built out of nowhere.

"No party, Dani. Just a surprise visit from my boyfriend's work buddies," Jensen explained, gesturing towards the guys. "There are Chris and Jason, Grumpy over there is Chad and the Sasquatch is my boyfriend Jared."

"Boyfriend?" Danneel repeated with a frown.

"Yeah. You did know I had a boyfriend before we got together as well, remember?" Jensen sighed. He had no idea how or where to start clearing up this whole mess.

"Ah, yeah.... vaguely," Danneel replied. "So, is this a bad time after all?"

"No, it's fine. Might as well clear up all things while they're here, if you don't mind. Here, let me take your jacket."

Danneel handed the jacket to Jensen and then found one end of the couch for herself and her son to sit. When Jensen returned, she got straight to the point.

"Okay, then, Jack. Tell me what happened back then?" It was obvious that whatever had happened had left her in bitter disappointment. Jensen opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but before he could speak, Chad chimed in.

"Why on earth does she keep calling you Jack, Jensen?"

"Jensen?" Danneel felt more confused with every second passing.

"Danneel and I went to school together. Or rather, Jack and her did. And hey, before you all start asking questions at the same time and scare the little man here, why don't you give me a second and let me explain to Dani. That will probably also clear up any question y'all might have." Jensen glanced at his friends before looking at Dani and her son once more. "Alright?"

Danneel nodded.

"That okay with you, too, buddy?" Jensen asked the boy, who nodded shyly. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, but would you like to have some juice?"

The boy hid his head at his mother's side. 

"He's a bit shy," Danneel explained. "Juice sounds great. His favorite is apple. Oh, and his name is Jackson."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"... Oh, and his name is Jackson."_

Jensen abruptly lifted his head and straightened his back at hearing the boy's name. He looked at the boy, whose big hazel eyes looked right back at him. After a moment Jensen turned to look at Danneel, his own eyes forming an unspoken question.

Jared had stiffened at the boy's name as well. He watched both Jensen and Danneel with a frown, not sure what was going on. Chad and the boys were oblivious and Jason set out to raid the fridge for drinks.

"Tell me there is no hidden meaning in there," Jensen replied hoarsly after a minute. Danneel cocked her head and raised one eyebrow. Jensen took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh. Then he walked to the window and looked out before turning around and locking eyes with Jared. He could see the confusion and a mix of hurt in Jared's dark pools, as well as the understanding that obviously Jensen hadn't known.

"Come on, Jack. Sorry, Jensen? You didn't really expect me to abort, did you?" Danneel's eyes flashed at him.

"What? Dani, I didn't even know until like two minutes ago. How on earth could I have expected anything?" 

"You what? But my father...," Dani trailed off, trying to recall how things had unfolded all those years ago. "I don't believe it. That conniving... Jensen, when I found out I was pregnant with your child my father told me he'd talk to you about it. He returned telling me that you expected me to terminate the pregnancy. Now I know he never really liked you, although I think it was more your father he didn't like, but I never thought he'd lie to me about that. So he made me live with my aunt when I refused."

"Your father never came to see me. The only time he talked to me was when he kicked me out on your birthday."

Chris arrived at that moment with the apple juice which Dani took from him with a thank you and passed it on to her son, who went over to the coffee table and sat in front of it, sipping. Jensen thought it was a perfect opportunity to diffuse the tense atmosphere somewhat and invited Dani to have a seat on the couch with a gesture. Once they were all sitting, meaning her, Jared and him, as their friends had picked up on their need for relative privacy and enjoyed their beers in the kitchen, Jensen cleared his throat.

"Right. Before we go further into the mindblowing fact that I seem to be a dad now, let me tell you what happened to Jack and why I'm called Jensen... again."

"Brilliant idea," Dani replied with a slight hint of snappishness that lacked conviction.

"You just said your father didn't like mine. Well, JD Morgan is not my father."

"What?" Danneel's eyes went wide. "But..."

"He kidnapped me when I was five. Made me believe I was his son, Jack. Made me forget who I really was."

"Jensen."

"Yes, that's my real name. And I've been using it again now for about two years. Jared here, he used to be my neighbor before I was taken. He... we met by chance and he recognized my scar." Jensen's fingers ghosted over the marred skin. "It's how I came to find out about who I really am."

"Wow," Dani puffed. "That's crazy. I don't really know what to say. So, that girl you were with this morning...?"

"She's really my sister. She was a baby when I disappeared. I also have an older brother."

"This is all... a lot. I mean, it's okay. I just never expected any of this. When I saw you, all I wanted was to find out why you wouldn't want your son. And now... I can't believe my father lied to me. Then again, I'm sure he just wanted the best, keep the kid away from your fa... um... JD."

"Why don't you ask him about it? He never talked to me."

"I can't, Jensen. He passed away a few months ago. Which is when I decided to return to this area."

"Oh," Jensen said quietly. "I'm... sorry."

The only noise to be heard the next moments was Jackson slurping his juice. Jensen observed him for a bit, wondering if he'd looked anything like that when he was that age. Jared changing position drew Jensen's attention to his boyfriend and they shared a glance. Jared offered a small smile and Jensen worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Then he returned his attention on the boy and went to kneel next to him.

"Hiya Jackson," he started softly. "My name's Jensen. Is the juice tasting nice?"

Jackson looked up at him, hands still cupping his glass. Then he looked at his mother who nodded. The boy smiled coyly and then nodded at Jensen. 

"Great. That's super. Your mommy here says that I'm your daddy, so I really would love to get to know you a bit. Is that okay?"

Jackson nodded again and giggled. 

"Neat. Now, you know there's only one way to find out if I'm really your daddy. You got an idea how?"

The boy's eyes widened and he shrugged. "No."

"Well, let me explain it then, Jackson. When I was your age, I had a faaaaavorite superhero. All boys have a favorite, right?"

"Yeah," Jackson nodded his head eagerly. "Mine's Batman," he volunteered and pulled up his pants' leg to reveal his socks, which were sporting the bat signal.

"Oh, sweet, Jack. There's your proof. Batman was my favorite, too," Jensen grinned broadly. 

"Cool," the boy gushed.

"And you know who I found really lame?" Jensen went on.

"Ummm, Captain Planet?"

"Ha, you have no idea how right you are," Jensen exclaimed.

"He's a waste of time," Jackson grinned. 

"Yeah. Oh, Jack, see that Sasquatch there?" Jensen pointed at Jared who rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. Jackson giggled.

"Yeah."

"Well, his name is Jared. He's my best friend," Jensen explained and Jared smiled and waved at the boy who waved back. "He can look gigantic and intimidating but he's about as dangerous as a teddy bear. Do you have a best friend?"

Jackson pondered the question a moment and then nodded. "Paul. He's in my class at school."

"Awesome. So, you see these big boys there?" Jensen pointed to the kitchen where Jason, Chris and Chad were all peeking through the opening and watched the scene unfold. When Jensen pointed at them, they all waved. 

"Yep."

"They're Jared's work buddies and friends. They're my friends, too. The one over there is called Chris, then there's Jason and Chad. I call him Taz, but he doesn't like it much."

Chad had put on a big frown at the mention of his nickname but winked at Jackson as he did so. 

"What do they work?" the boy asked.

"Oh, they work for the police. They catch the bad guys," Jensen explained.

"Really? Like SWAT?"

"Exactly like SWAT," Jared piped up. "We are a SWAT team."

"Wow," Jackson eyes grew big and he looked at Jensen accusingly. "You said Jared is as dangerous as a teddy bear. SWAT aren't like teddy bears."

"That's right, sweetheart," Jensen chuckled. "They are dangerous. But only if you're a bad guy. For you, they're as harmless as a teddy. I promise." He lifted his hand as if he was giving an oath.

"Okay," Jackson nodded. Then he looked at his empty glass. "Can I have some more juice, please?"

"Sure you can, champ," Chris replied from the kitchen and shambled over to retrieve the glass. "You want anything, Jay?"

Soon the guys along with Dani and her son were relaxing on the couch, sipping some drinks, devouring the pizza that had finally arrived, and filling in Dani's curiosity about what had happened two years ago.

 

***

 

Mark Pellegrino was sitting in his run down motel room just outside of town, firing up the laptop he lifted from Best Buy earlier the day. It took a short while to set everything up and Mark smoked half way through what was left in the cigarette box he'd snatched from an oblivious business man. Not really his brand but at the moment he couldn't be picky.

Once he had finally installed all the necessary programs for his operation, he sent a quick prayer up to anyone who was listening - or not, for all he cared - that the wifi of this shitty motel was better than the sorry excuse for a mattress.

Taking a bite from the stale sandwich he'd acquired, Mark focused on task. He'd spent the past two years in the hoosegow and he knew there was only one person responsible for it. It didn't matter what else went wrong or who sang like a canary to the cops and why, the reason for his time at club fed was only ever one Jack Morgan. Or whatever he preferred to call himself these days.

Half an hour later, Mark was leaning back in the wooden chair that creaked in protest. He smiled grimly. He had gathered enough information to formulate his crusade against Jack, Jensen or whatever the turncoat liked to be called.

Mark knew Jack wasn't dumb. So it was a given that he was aware what Mark would be up to and what he was capable of. There would be surveillance on the boy, whether openly or undercover. So targeting Jack directly right away would be an asinine move. Some mind games would be much more fun for the moment.

Sitting back up to look at the screen, Mark took pen and paper and jotted down the address of Mackenzie Ackles' dorms. It was time to pay the young lady a visit.

 

***

 

Jensen let out an audible sigh as he finally closed the door behind Dani's back. Chad, Chris and Jason had already left as well, so now it was just him and Jared left. Jensen turned around and stared at his boyfriend, who stood in the passage to the living room  a few steps away, watching him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Tiredly shaking his head, Jensen walked towards him and Jared stepped aside to let him pass. Jensen dropped himself onto the couch, eyes searching out Jared, who was still standing in the same manner in the same place.

"You're upset," Jensen remarked, looking dejected. "Look, I get it. It's such a mess. But Jare, baby, you gotta believe me when I tell you I had no idea."

"Oh, I do believe you. I could see it in your reaction. But it's... it will take some time getting used to. Here I was in a rock solid relationship with the hottest man alive and now there's a little kid that's wiggling his way in from the side. And yeah, I know I can trust you, but Dani? I wouldn't be surprised if she'd try things to get you back in her life."

Jensen sat up straight. "That will never happen, Jare. I swear. Yeah, we were a couple and obviously we were in love and romantically involved, but that was a long time ago and I haven't been thinking of her in years. Haven't been thinking of anyone but you for the past two."

Jared let his arms fall to his side and went to crouch in front of the couch, head on the same level as Jensen's. He trailed his index finger over Jensen's tense hand.

"I know, Jay. I know. I guess we'll both have to learn to deal with the situation and probably with Dani, too. But I also know that you will do everything you can to be in Jackson's life. And for that you have my full support. That boy is adorable. He kinda looks like you did, but for the color of his eyes."

Jensen smiled. "Jack looks like a cool kid alright."

"I noticed you called him Jack," Jared picked up. "You sure that's what you want to do?"

"It's my chance to give the name good memories," Jensen shrugged. 

"True. So, any idea how you wanna play this?"

"Um... not yet. Not really. I guess I will have to talk with Dani about how things are with them and how she would like me to fit in..."

"She would like you to fit in her bed," Jared cut in. 

"What? No. I told her I'm with you."

"Yes, you did. But as I said, I'm sure she will try," Jared insisted.

"You do trust me, don't you?" Jensen cupped Jared's face and looked at him. 

"Yeah," Jared smiled. Jensen closed the gap and pressed his lips softly to Jareds. 

"Good. Then let's not talk about what her intentions may or may not be. I'd much more wanna kiss you, Sundance."

"Oh, now you're on, Butch. Now you're on," Jared laughed and straddled Jensen's thighs, pressing their pelvises together and grinding his filling cock against Jensen's.

"Damn Jared," Jensen panted, torn between giving into exhaustion or arousal. Arousal won and he reached out to pull Jared close, mouths clashing as they kissed like it was going out of fashion. Jensen fumbled to undo Jared's belt buckle but Jared's big hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Ah-uh," he tutted, out of breath. "My treat. You, my man, just relax, okay? Relax and enjoy."

Jared quickly got up and perched on the arm rest to Jensen's right, using his own left leg to keep the younger man in his seat. He trapped Jensen's right arm between the couch and his body before grabbing his left wrist with his own, effectively using his shoulder and arm to control Jensen's torso. 

Searching eye contact with his lover, Jared looked into lust blown pupils, making Jensen's eyes appear so dark with only a small corona of green left. Running his lips over the stubble on Jensen's chin, Jared worked the other man's button and fly open and pulled out Jensen's twitching dick.

"Hmmm, that all for me?" Jared purred and Jensen nodded eagerly, biting his lips. He bucked his hips and Jared took advantage of it to slide down his jeans and boxers as far as possible. "Damn, it's all hard and hot, and," he swiped his thumb over the slit, "leaking."

Jensen moaned and bucked some more, eager for more friction. Jared chuckled and scraped his nails lightly over Jensen's taught balls while peppering his neck and stubbled throat with tiny kisses.

"Patience, baby," he whispered.

"Can't," Jensen panted, cock throbbing. 

"Wound up tight, eh, handsome? Need to feel my touch, don't you?"

Instead of an answer Jensen fought to move his own hand to his dribbling shaft, but Jared's hand was big, laying hard and strong around his wrist.

"Please," Jensen growled. 

"Please what?"

"Mmm... make me cum, Jare."

Jared sealed his lips over Jensen's once more to swallow the moan Jensen emitted when Jared's fist wrapped around the trembling cock and started stroking it with finesse. Using his thumb to spread the precum all over the sensitive, blood filled head, Jared pulled on all the tricks he knew to get his lover to completion. When he released Jensen's mouth, his saliva wet lips stayed open in a silent moan and Jensen's head fell back, eyes closed.

Smiling, Jared watched his handiwork while listening to the heavy breathing of his lover. His own dick was throbbing hard in his pants and he knew the sight of Jensen falling apart alone would drive him over the edge. He changed his technique slightly and grinned when a sharp intake of breath and Jensen's balls drawing up even tighter were his only warning of the impending tsunami.

Quickly, Jared bent down to seal his lips around Jensen's cockhead and was rewarded with the first cumshot hitting the back of his throat. The second spurt drew a corresponding one from his own dick as he exploded into his jeans with a guttural groan. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jensen mumbled through slack lips, eyes open wide but unfocused as his cock kept throbbing in Jared's eagerly swallowing mouth. His heart was thumping wildly even after his cock was finally spent. When his eyes focused once more he saw Jared's brown mop of hair closing up on him. Then his lover's wet lips kissed his jaw before whispering in his ear.

"You're all mine and I don't plan on sharing you, Butch."

 

 

 


End file.
